mla_sffandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Q: I only do 1 damage to the boss, how do I do more? A: You may be attacking with any combination of PTS disadvantage, weapon type disadvantage, and the boss's enrage at half HP. This can be overcome by having enough attack by leveling your units, using skills, or using a different TSF. The easiest method is likely skills, use a unit that has a self ATK buff, or a CP with a party ATK buff or enemy DEF debuff. Q: Why is my stamina 200/50 when I log in? Why are my buildings not completing even at 0:00? A: Desync bug, it will happen every time you log into the game. The buildings are actually not completed and still ticking down, but you don't see it. Your stamina is hidden and is a normal amount, you must play a mission or something to get it back to normal viewing. Q: I get error 1003 trying to play! A: This happens either because you idled too long, timing out the connection, or you don't actually have enough stamina to play your mission. Q: It's too expensive leveling my TSF/Units/Characters! A: May be a bug. The best way to level TSF or characters right now is to leave them at lv1, and then max them right off the bat with the EXP fodder level up items. Q: My units keep walking towards laser class even after I ordered them to move away! My units are walking too close to enemies even though they have the range to attack from farther away! My friend unit is stuck! Etc... A: All bugs and general shitty gameplay? Your TSF will move to the clicked location without fail, however once it reaches the destination, there is a fair range around it where it will automatically engage the closest enemy IMMEDIATELY. Being near walls will make target acquisition and AI buggier in general. Q: How do I S rank or clear ___ mission? A: If it is a defense mission, memorize where and when units spawn to intercept them immediately. Use manual control, not auto or you will likely lose. You can reset attack animations and attack faster by issuing a command to move, so after your attack animation is done, click on top or close to where your unit is for them to stand in place and attack faster. If you are having issue with a boss, use the above tips of breaking boss defense and dealing more damage. Use items if required, they are very useful. Q: What are the items next to the mission? A: Directly to the right of them in the same window are random drops you can obtain. Do note there are certain drops like EXP that can drop as well, whether it's from chests or enemies, that are NOT listed here. To the right in another window is your FIRST TIME ONE SHOT rewards for clearing the mission at the listed requirements. Q: I didn't get all the items from S ranking my mission. A: Bug. Q: How do I get more G-Stones / Gacha currency? A: Clear missions for the first time, reading scenerios unlocked by progressing character relationships of the story. Apology rewards from maintenance or whatever the devs messed up. Getting 500% affection with characters. Q: I can't accept these people on my friend request list, they keep coming back. A: Bug. Q: There is 1 slot left on the bingo sheet I can't complete, what is it/how do I complete it? A: Bugged, it's supposed to complete upon finishing all others. (This should be fixed now) Q: How do I get more gold? A: The most practical way is farming the daily missions that change each day when they offer gold. Q: How do I get more item exp fodder cards? A: Certain missions will guarantee a drop, so you can farm from there. Go for the missions with random drops that offer them as well. Make sure you kill all the enemies as they can drop the items. The final 16-sta mission currently in the game, the main story mission, has a guaranteed gold character EXP chest. The Minori Event's 24-sta has quite a high rate of dropping EXP from the chests as well. A daily mission for character/TSF EXP cards exist as well. Q: Does Minori really drop from the events? How low is the drop rate? A: She does drop. You can increase the drop rate by 50% per Minori + her Pink TSF paired up, up to a maximum of 300%. She appears to be quite rare, don't expect to get her to drop without running at least 15~ times.